bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra's Last Stand
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-07_at_3.31.18_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 44 |last = Phantom Data Attack |next = Fusion Confusion}} Spectra's Last Stand is the 44th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on March 27, 2010. Plot With Helios MK2's desire to become the Ultimate Bakugan still strong, he and Spectra challenge Dan and Drago to one final fight for the Perfect Core energy. Helix Dragonoid initially gains the upper hand, but seems to stand no chance against Helios MK2 and his Twin Destructor Battle Gear so Drago calls on the power of his Bakugan friends Shun's Ingram, Ace's Percival, Marucho's Elfin, Mira's Wilda and Baron's Nemus and manages to defeat Helios MK2. Spectra and Helios concede defeat at last and finally agree to join Dan and the Resistance, after saying that "Perhaps it's time to work with the best instead of against him". In the end, Mira is overjoyed, happy but sadly by the return of her brother, runs in tears and hugs Spectra. Major events *Spectra challenges Dan to a final standoff for Drago's Perfect Core energy. *Dan has a final battle with Spectra, which is spectated by the other Brawlers. *Drago badly damages Twin Destructor during the battle. *Dan defeats Spectra, with Helios finally conceding that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan. *Spectra ends his rivalry with Dan, goes back to being Keith, and joins the Resistance. Featured Brawls Spectra Phantom vs Dan Kuso Round 1 *'Spectra Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Dan Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Spectra throws his Gate Card and Helios MK2. (Power: 800 Gs) Dan throws out Helix Dragonoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Spectra activates the ability Chaos Power Cannon. (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) Dan activates the ability Dragon Hummer to block Chaos Power Cannon. (Drago: 500 - 900 Gs) Spectra activates the ability Pulsing Twister. (Drago: 900 - 400 Gs) Spectra activates the ability Discharger. (Helios: 800 - 1100 Gs) (Drago: 400 - 100 Gs) Spectra opens his Gate Card (Active Ghost) to defeat Drago. Dan nulifies Spectra`s Gate Card with the ability Firem Tornado. (Helios: 1100 - 700 Gs) (Drago: 100 - 500 Gs) Dan activates the ability Galactic Dragon. (Drago: 500 - 1000 Gs) Spectra activates the ability FARBAS EM, but it doesn`t work.Helios turns back to ball form. *'Spectra Life Force': 40% Dan wins this round. Round 2 *'Spectra Life Force': 200 Points (40%) *'Dan Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Helix Dragonoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Spectra throws out Helios MK2. (Power: 800 Gs) Dan activates the ability Galactic Dragon. (Drago: 900 - 1400 Gs) Spectra activates the ability Ragnarok Cannon. (Helios: 800 - 1400 Gs) (Drago: 1400 - 800 Gs) Dan activates the Fusion Ability Dragon Impulse. (Helios: 1400 - 800 Gs) (Drago: 800 - 1400 - 1900 Gs) Spectra activates the ability Dragon Pincer. (Helios: 800 - 1400 Gs) Dan activates the ability Helix Shield (Drago: 1900 - 2200 Gs). Helios removes his safety circuits, causing his power level to be equal to Drago's. (Helios: 1400 - 2200 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Land Pressure), but Helios breaks it. Spectra equips Helios with his Battle Gear (Twin Destructor). (Helios: 2200 - 2300 Gs) Spectra activates the Battle Gear Ability Twin Destructor. (Helios: 2300 - 2500 Gs) (Drago: 2200 - 900 Gs) Dan blocks it with the ability Burning Reflector. (Helios: 2500 - 2300 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 2200 Gs) Helios hits Drago many times and he loses the round. *'Dan Life Force': 80% Spectra wins this round. Round 3 *'Spectra Life Force': 200 Points (40%) *'Dan Life Force': 400 Points (80%) Battle Spectra throws his Gate Card and Helios MK2. (Power: 800 Gs) Dan throws out Helix Dragonoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Spectra equips Helios with his Battle Gear (Twin Destructor). (Helios: 800 - 900 Gs) Dan activates the ability Spinning Wall. (Helios: 900 - 400 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 1400 Gs) Spectra opens his Gate Card (Enemy Resetter) and activates the Battle Gear Ability Twin Destructor Level 2. (Helios: 400 - 1300 Gs) (Drago: 1400 - 900 Gs) Drago destroys Twin Destructor. (Helios: 1300 - 1200 Gs) Spectra activates the ability Chaos Cannon. (Helios: 1200 - 1600 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) Dan activates the ability Dragon Phalanx. (Helios: 1600 - 1200 - 900 Gs) (Drago: 500 - 900 - 1200 Gs) Drago attacks Helios and defeats him. *'Spectra Life Force: 0%' Dan wins the battle. Bakugan Seen *Helix Dragonoid *Helios MK2 *Magma Wilda *Knight Percival *Minx Elfin *Saint Nemus *Master Ingram Battle Gear Seen *Twin Destructor Trivia *In the Japanese version, after ripping Twin Destructor off of Helios' back, Drago shattered his mechanical eye with a punch. In the English version, that scene was cut out for being too violent for intended viewers. **Though if a viewer looks closely, they can see that Helios is missing one eye. Video de:Spectras letztes Gefecht Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes